


Life and Love: Dead and Alive

by Stalkkerikissa



Series: In the Dark(God au) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, War, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: “Victor, why are you doing that?” He asked one night when they were laying under their tree and Victor was caressing Yuuri’s stomach.For some reason that made Victor turn bright red. “Uh… It’s just… I feel like there should be something… A… A baby inside you” he answered hiding his face embarrassed.





	Life and Love: Dead and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I don't have much to say about this except that be prepared for the angst. I cried while writing this and I've been thinking about posting this for a long time already. It has been ready for weeks already but I just couldn't post it. I feel that this is an important part of the series so I hope you don't hate it(or me for posting this) too much. 
> 
> Oh! Remember to read the part 1 of the series! It is important before reading this since this is pretty much straight continuation for that. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go, the second part of the series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Finally Yuuri and Victor were married. Every friend of theirs had known ever since they were kids that they would get married someday and now it had happened. The wedding was beautiful and happy. So many tears of happiness were shed from almost everyone who had come to their wedding.

Phichit and Chris were the happiest guests. They had waited this moment for a long time already and finally it had happened. They also made the party wilder so no one even noticed when Yuuri and Victor disappeared, the party going on for hours after the newlywed couple left.

Their wedding night went peacefully, they were lost in their own little world, enjoying each others bodies until sleep finally took over the two husbands. They were curled around each other, legs a tangled mess and when morning came, they whispered sweet words to each other, lovingly caressing their most precious person in the whole universe.

Few weeks later Yuuri noticed how Victor would keep his hand on Yuuri’s stomach all the time, drawing slow circles on it. Sometimes Victor even held his ear on Yuuri’s stomach while using Yuuri’s lap as a pillow.

It puzzled Yuuri a little but he didn’t mind. It felt nice and Victor seemed to be even more affectionate and gentle towards him, sometimes stopping to kiss him below his belly button while they were having sex.

“Victor, why are you doing that?” He asked one night when they were laying under their tree and Victor was caressing Yuuri’s stomach.

For some reason that made Victor turn bright red. “Uh… It’s just… I feel like there should be something… A… A baby inside you” he answered hiding his face embarrassed.

“Oh” Yuuri mumbled, not really knowing how to respond. “I don’t think I can get pregnant” He said eventually, biting his lower lip. “But I wish we could have a baby too” he continued quickly because he too had been thinking about it.

“Really?” Victor asked facing Yuuri, hope in his eyes. “Can we try?” He smiled and how could Yuuri ever deny the man anything when he smiled like that.

“I’d love to.”

 

\--------

 

After months of trying and nothing happening in Yuuri’s body, they decided to stop trying since apparently it would not be happening.

Victor was little sad but he still continued caressing Yuuri’s stomach every change he had. It had become a habit and they both enjoyed it so he didn’t have a reason to stop even if nothing was growing there.

Yuuri started having weird dreams where he would hold a tiny blond baby in his arms. He would feed the baby and sing for it when it was restless. Sometimes it was Victor who was holding the baby and Yuuri was filled with so much love seeing how his husband would sing quietly while holding their child.

The baby kept slowly growing in his dreams until it was a little boy who didn’t need to be in his arms all the time anymore. He loved the boy so much and he was so proud to see him run around by himself, always returning back to him when it was time.

Yuuri never forgot those dreams like he normally did with every other dream he had. Maybe it was because he started waking up sick for a while after the dreams started or maybe it was because there were butterflies in his stomach after every dream.

He started holding his stomach too every day just like Victor did wishing they would find a way to make his dreams come into reality.

His stomach had grown since the dreams started but he really didn’t notice, nor did anyone else. It wasn’t a new thing for him to randomly gain weight so no one thought anything about it. Sometimes he could feel small fluttering inside his stomach but he thought they were just butterflies.

Then sometimes Victor would stop whatever he was doing just to stare at Yuuri’s stomach and then hugging his husband smoothing his hand over Yuuri’s stomach.

“I love you” was whispered every time the man did that followed by a long and sweet kiss and undivided attention for his stomach and him and often they ended up having sex when that happened.

 

\--------

 

One morning Yuuri woke up knowing exactly what was going on with his dreams and sickness that had stopped almost a month ago. There was a strong kick between his ribs that woke him up and that made him realize the weird pressure on his bladder that had been there for a while already.

He was pregnant.

He panicked because he had no idea how to tell Victor that their greatest wish had become reality.

He knew he needed to tell Victor but when he found the words, he noticed his husband was nowhere around him like he usually was. Then he heard the screaming.

\--------

War was never beautiful. So many lives were lost, not only gods but animals too and forests were burning, while planets were destroyed.

Yuuri never got the chance to tell Victor about the baby that was growing inside him. He died protecting Phichit and forgot about the baby for a second, the need to save his best friend, his brother, stronger than anything else in that moment.

“No, Yuuri, don’t die, please!” Phichit cried holding his best friend in his arms the whole world stopping around him in that moment. The war moved on around them, getting even more chaotic when Victor lost it, but it didn’t matter for Phichit because all he could see was his dying friend.

“I’m… sorry…” Yuuri whispered tears flowing down his face. “Please… Sa… save my… baby…”

That stopped Phichit’s world completely. Yuuri’s baby. He needed to save the baby. So he did everything he could, trying to save the little life inside his best friends body.

Not long after Yuuri’s death, he had a tiny silent baby in his arms. It was barely alive without it’s mother but Phichit tried his best to keep the baby alive. He was god of life, damn it!

Not too long after he had to give up. The baby’s heartbeat stopped just like it’s mother’s had not long before. Phichit held the tiny body close to him crying silently, not knowing what he should do.

 

\--------

 

Day later, the baby was still there, dead and cold. Yuuri’s body had disappeared only few hours after dying, but the baby did not disappear. Phichit had to bury it tears flowing from his eyes when he summoned one flower to put over the baby’s grave.

 

\--------

 

When the war finally stopped, Phichit cried harder than even Victor about the loss of Yuuri because he knew it wasn’t just Yuuri they lost to the war, but also the little life he and Victor had created together.

He never told Victor, because Yuuri had forbidden him telling about the baby to anyone just before he took his last breath. It ate him up but he kept his promise, never telling and taking one flower to the baby’s grave every week after burying it.

Years later there would be growing Yuuri’s favorite flowers on the grave. No one knew what was buried there except Phichit and eventually Yuuri when Phichit finally, years later got to meet the man again.

Their reunion was filled with tears and silence. They both grieved the loss of the small baby finally together. Yuuri didn’t even get to name the baby but Phichit gave it the only name he could think of that moment.

The small unnoticed gravestone Phichit had set on the grave had only one word. One name.

Yuri.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this! :)
> 
> Sorry about the angst. I still feel this is necessary part of the series even if it is sad. Today this whole story will be finished and I'm sad and happy(funny since the last things I post(for now) for this story will be both sad and happy) that this is now over. I love this story so much and I may write some more if I ever feel like it but if not, this is completed series :)
> 
> Come check my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) and come talk to me :D
> 
> Bye!


End file.
